Jason Voorhooves
Jason Voorhooves is an Earth Pony living in the forests around Ponyville. He is rather accident prone, which he blames on his chronic bad luck. He believes he is a great explorer of the forest, but is actually running around lost most of the time. Personality & Appearance Jason Voorhooves has somehow ended up with the special talent of being very unlucky. The proof of this lies in his cutie mark, a simple red number 13. Ironically, he seems to lose his bad luck every Friday the 13th, which many believe to be the unluckiest day. This has led him to be very accident prone. For this reason alone, he wears a hockey mask to protect his face from the blunt trauma he is often exposed to. He is kind of reclusive, only for the fact that he does not wish for anypony to be hurt as a result of his bad luck, but he is loyal almost to a fault to the friends he does make. This has lead him to believe that he should live in the forests, rather than Ponyville itself. He spends his days exploring the forests around Ponyville, and creating "maps", in hopes of being able to masterfully navigate his new home. In actuality, he knows nothing of cartography or navigation, making his "maps" useless, and leaving him stumbling through the forest lost most of the time. Jason has a gray coat, with black mane, tail and hooves. He has a red 13 as a cutie mark. He is almost always wearing a hockey mask, though if you catch him with it off, he looks relatively normal. He has yellow-orange eyes and is missing one of his front teeth. He will stutter on occasion, specifically words starting with a K, H, or M sound. His favorite food is apples, especially when they are sliced into wedges. Background Jason was born Friday, April 13th 1990. He grew up in Manehattan as a foal. He got his cutie mark at a very young age, though it was more of a curse, than a blessing. He began to grow distant from other ponies, fearing to cause harm to anypony close to him when his bad luck would strike. One night, he was struck in the face by a potted plant, while looking up at a beautiful full moon. It knocked out one of his front teeth, which is still missing to this day. Not long after that, he found an old hockey mask in an alley, after losing his job driving the zamponi at the local ice rink. He somehow wound up frozen into the ice itself. He has worn the mask ever since, protecting his face from further harm. After a few years of moving from job to job, he could no longer find work. Nopony was willing to hire such an accident prone colt. He had also developed a reputation of being cursed, and somewhat of a maneiac, considering he was always wearing a mask. He decided to pick up stakes, and start a new life in a new town. He wandered from town to town, until he somehow ended up lost in the Everfree Forest, very close to a town filled with the magic of friendship... Recent Activity Is currently living a (mostly) peaceful life at Keylime Stageright's Grand Ovation theater, with a bit of chaos here and there to mix things up. Still the every loyal apprentice to North Star in the art of cartography. Desperately in search of the perfect vacation spot and more ways to hide apples in Ocean Mirror's mane. Oh yeah! They are /just/ good friends by the way. Nothing more. >.> Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions